The 2029 Santa Barbara Earthquake (The New Era)
On the 1st of July 2029 a 11.6 earthquake, the largest in recorded human history, hit the Californian Coast as the San Andreas Fault clashed. There were several fore shocks in the two days leading up to the event die to the pressure on the tectonic plates. The earthquake lasted Two minutes and Five seconds with over 11 aftershocks. It caused the first MegaTsunami in a populated area in recent history being over 400 meters tall, as tall as the Empire State building. It swept over the Pacific killing millions, for many there was no escape as the wave flattened their city killing an average 83% of its population. It also led to the updating of the Richter Scale, as it exceeded 10 on the Old Richter Scale, the new one goes from 0.00 to 15.00. Initial Earthquake The Initial Earthquake lasted Two Minutes and Five seconds and because an hour later the tsunami consumed the city, the initial death toll will be forever unknown but a UN estimate puts it at around 40,000-85,000 people. The US estimate puts it at 63,000 Deaths. Various gas explosions were reported and left most neighbourhoods in flames. After three minutes an extreme risk Tsunami Warning was put in place. It is estimated 73% of the population attempted to evacuate. Evacuation 'LA+San Francisco' After Two minutes and eleven seconds the Tsunami Alert was put in place. People were advised to leave the city to the East if possible. it is estimated 12% of the Population escaped and 73.6% of the population attempted to escape with the aid of FEMA. It is estimated FEMA's assistance helped save 58% of the people who escaped. It is estimated that the Hollywood Landslide reduced the number of escapees by 13%. Many claim if the incident did not happen 28% of people who tried to get out would have. San Francisco was evacuated by FEMA. It is estimated 36% of their population escaped. The nearby mountains also serve as a refuge 'North West, Canada and Alaska.' Eugene had difficulty during evacuation and only 92,864 people made it out due to the fact all communications were down in the area. Many families who escaped were called by family living in California and told to leave. Portland and Seattle faced panic problems that led to the deaths of an average of 68% of their populations. Vancouver was almost 45% evacuated and only 12% of its leftover population died due to the fact it was sheltered by Vancouver Island. Flooding severely effected the area. Anchorage, Alaska Anchorage's population was evacuated to Wasilla. Almost 85% of its population, in fact. The tsunami barely hit the city but damage the entire dock system and financial sector of the city. 'Japan' Japan struggled in evacuation due to its population density. it is estimated 60% of Tokyo was destroyed in the tsunami with 56% of its citizens dying. Most people took refuge in the country's high areas. 'China' Shanghai was the only Chinese city hit. Chinese-Japanese Tsunami Defence programme reduced the impact of the tsunami by 67%, The Government launched a full-scale evacuation and 56% of the city had left by the time the tsunami hit. Most deaths were due to flooding in the aftermath. 'Philippines' Due to the lack of communications infrastructure and slums in the Capital, Manila. Most of the city was destroyed and millions died and tens of millions were displaced permanently. 'Taiwan ' Taiwan experience the lowest number of deaths. Most of its population was evacuated inland. 'Indonesia' Two cities were evacuated for precautionary reasons but were not hit. They were minorly damaged in flooding. 'Australia' Darwin and Brisbane were evacuated just after Japan was hit, both were mostly evacuated. Sydney wasn't evacuated until New Guinea was hit, drastically increasing casualties. 'New Zealand' Auckland, Hamilton among other cities are almost fully evacuated. Hollywood Landslide On the side of the Hollywood Hill overlooking a giant Expressway, one of the main routes out of the city and a vital role in the FEMA planned Tsunami evacuation process, there was a giant landslide. The landslide blocked the entire Expressway limiting evacuation options, something that would lead to the deaths of 89% of the city's residents, a number that could have been reduced significantly according the the UN. Tsunami The Santa Barbara Mega Tsunami was a Mega Tsunami, the the worst recorded tsunami or Mega Tsunami in recorded history. It claimed 99.9% of deaths in the Earthquake and tsunami. It affected the entire Pacific Rim with most deaths being in Japan and the Philippines. It came crashing into LA about an hour and six minutes after the initial earthquake. It completely destroyed L.A and San Francisco. Manila, The Philippines was severely damaged and its slums were washed from the face of the city. Many Tourist landmarks were destroyed and over 673 trillion Ameros in damage was done (World Bank 2031 estimate). Over 46 Million died in the Tsunami. Category:Scenario: The New Era Category:The New Era Category:Environment Category:Natural Disaster Category:Tsunami Category:Earthquake